


Bended Knees

by Lanesy



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: The five times Mera tried to propose to Indus and the one time Indus proposed to Mera.
Relationships: Mera Salamin/Indus Tarbella
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Bended Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chocolate Coma Day!

Seven years, Mera and Indus have been living together for seven years when Mera realizes that she can't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone aside from Indus or even worse yet, without him. While she has had difficulty putting her feelings into words since her childhood, Mera does care for her big dumb oaf and decides to propose to Indus. Even though Mera very well knows he'll stick around for the long term, the extra bit of security and tax benefits sounds nice.

...................

She has the foolproof plan for a proposal. She just doesn't have an Indus-proof plan for a proposal.

A calloused finger has been measured during sleep and triple checked, and a ring forged. A lovely romantic evening drawn up with a walk through the gardens, a trip to see whatever movie Indus is interested in that week, topped off with a dinner at the only nice restaurant in town that doesn't charge for water refills.

“I've been thinking about settling down.” Mera tries to bring up the idea of them getting married as casually as she can while hopefully being direct enough for Indus to understand where the conversation is going, which to say is pretty blunt.

“But you've always told me you never settle, Lady Mera.” Indus seems shocked. “Why are you lowering your standards?”

Faint blush grows on Mera's pale cheeks. “I meant I want to get married Indus.”

“Oh.” His expression turns blank followed by contemplation. “I will support whoever you choose.” 

“Indus, I want to marry-” She begins speak, words barely coming through past her mountains of bafflement and frustration, only to be interrupted by a pink haired waiter spilling soup on her lap. “Shi.-.”

“I am not familiar with this person, but wish the best for the both of you.” Indus gives a bittersweet smile but Mera fails to notice since her face is buried in her palms and screaming.

It takes her three hours after dinner to explain to Indus that she does not personally know any 'Shi's.

...................

There's no such thing as good timing when it comes to Indus, Mera has come to accept this. So instead of waiting or fates forbid planning another proposal, she's just going do it right now in their apartment living room while watching a trashy sitcom. Less moving parts means less things to go wrong, right? With a sigh, she falls on one knee. With a crack, she falls over and passes out. There were no engagements that night, only hospital bills. 

...................

Under the influence of hospital grade painkillers, Mera decides it’s a good idea to try to propose again. She still has the ring in her pocket after all.

“You and me, taxes, big house, adoption, flowers are nice. Have I ever told you I like unicorns?” The words spill under her drug filled delirium. 

“Oh, I did not realize we were playing madlibs, I will grab a pencil.” Indus is about to leave when Mera puts a hand on his sholder, his daily shirt has long since been torn to shreds.

“Hey, listen to me! I love you-nicorns.” Her thoughts are still swirling.

The next morning she wakes up surrounded by stuffed animals and Indus' head resting on the foot of her bed. 

...................

A few days have passed and both of them are back home. Mera decides not to bend the knee this time and go straight for the speech.

"I've been thinking Indus and we've been through a lot together, robberies, prison escapes, laundry and I..." Unable to bring herself to speak any further, Mera digs into her pocket and pinches a metal band. She reaches for Indus' left hand places it on his ring finger. 

Indus stares at it for a moment before stars fill his eyes. He immediately takes the ring off, declares he'll cherish it forever and runs off to hide it in their shared room.

Mera stands there, mouth agape and dumbfounded.

...................

  
“Hey Indus, what do you think about getting married?” Mera yawns.

“I think it sounds nice. I pray to the ancient Desert Kings every night that we find our destined ones.”

Mera's too tired to deal with this shit; she doesn't clarify her question and tries to fall asleep.

...................

  
At this point, Mera is considering just tricking Indus into signing a marriage license, couldn't be any harder than tricking him into eating bugs. The guy probably wouldn't even hold it against her, but Mera knows she would feel guilty about it so rest drops the thought. Purple hair is furiously ruffled and teeth are gnashed. Indus peaks his head through the door jam. The seven foot man looks less concerned than he normally does during Mera's freakouts, rather he almost looks nervous.

“Lady Mera, ” Indus clears his throat and slowly walks up to the bed, every step slightly shaking. “I do not say it often, but I do care for you deeply. You have taught me many things such as cooking and taxes” A tan knee graces the floor as tan hands grasp pale ones. “But there is one more important thing you have taught me without even trying and that is how to love. I appreciate how patient you are with me and that you accept my admittedly childish interests. But I ask that you teach me one more thing, how to be a husband?” An oversized ring is placed in Mera's hands, it is heavily scuffed and probably an antique but she pays it no mind.

“Of course you idiot!” She lunges towards Indus and hugs him. Mera is so happy she doesn't notice her tears.


End file.
